nephiapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sins of the Fallen
needs more information, currently just brief info by Tom C, thanks to Uros' proper write-up - DM - Chronicler Sins of the Fallen is a campaign set in Nephia in which 8 people were brought together via events that happened prior involving the Dragon Queen, Valira. These characters were Arya Svit-Kona (Uros), Amalas Krivaitis (Martynas), Psy Meserim (Tom), Mordren (Reaper) Dr. Cain, (Kyle), Ren 'Oren Bleu (Stephen), Lead North (Snorre) and Ella (Kris). These people initially came to meet each other directly after the Dragon Queen's destruction, in which several portals were opened high up in the sky and said people were pulled into Nephia from various other locations and worlds. After controlling their collective fall alongside Chronicler, they were able to teleport to a safer location via the help of Nephia herself. Upon recovering from this experience, the group introduced themselves to each other and The Chronicler filled them in on where they were and what had transpired. These people agreed that it would be best to stick together and figure out a way back to their respective homes as a team. After a brief encounter with a dracolitch, which was fended off by Chronicler and the arrival of Staz, the party took refuge at Driller's house. After recuperating there, the Sins of the Fallen party learned more about the Dragon Queen's power and what had happened there before they had been transported to Nephia. The party also learned that Nehpia itself had brought them all together as a way of balancing out the evil of the Dragon Queen. Driller also explained that around the time of their arrival, an entire kingdom (Altrazin Empire) had also been teleported into Nephia and was actively causing havoc to the city of Rothegrin. So in order to find out more of how to get home, the party set off to learn more about the mysterious kingdom. The party travelled across the ocean aboard the vessel of Captain Geba in order to get to Demos, the country near to Rothegrin. Upon arriving in Demos, the party encountered Arin Stanon, the leader of the Star Dragons, who escorted them through the city of Rothegrin, as it had been destroyed by the Altrazin Empire. Upon safe passage through Rothegrin and Arin's leave, the party of 8 were set upon by a legion of archers. The party were able to fight off the archers and subdue their leader, Captain Zary, through the help of a mysterious stranger. During the fight, Lead North was badly affected by wild magic contained within a lantern which exploded on top of him, altering his skin colour, affecting his mind and body and generating a sentient tree which to this day is pestering him greatly. Upon scaring off the remaining archers, the party interrogated Captain Zary for information, discovering that she was fiercely dedicated to the kingdom of Altrazin and would not listen to reason. After the departure of their mysterious helper, the party were left wondering what to do with their captive.During this respite, The Architect visited them and declared that the land where they stood would be their to own. He also stated that this land, a grass plain with impassable mountains either side, would be the first line of defence against the Altrazin Empire. Before leaving, The Architect left a permanent portal behind, which allowed the party to visit a plethora of cities and towns that were connected to the Nephia portal network. The party secured the area soon after The Architect left them, finding an underground dungeon infested with Zambies through a cave entrance nearby. This set the foundation of their new home after having cleared out the Zambie threat. Mordren, after biting one of the Zambies in retaliation, developed a strange visual trait in which her eyes were turned yellow. Any other side effects have been as of yet undiscovered by the other party members. The group began to adjust to living in Nephia from within this dungeon for a time, with Captain Zary being kept close to the group at all times. This area of land would later come to be called by the name of "Obsessio Valle", which is a rough translation from Latin meaning "Valley of the Lost/Displaced". A short time after having organised their new home, Chronicler visited them while in possession of the Stones of Fate, which he entrusted with safekeeping to the group. He explained that the Sisters of Fate were looking for the Stones of Fate for nefarious purposes, stating that one of them had become the Empress of the Altrazin Empire. Despite being inexperienced, Chronicler had faith in the party of 8, explaining that the Sisters of Fate would be unable to sense the presence of the Stones through them due to not being native to Nephia. A couple weeks after the group acquired the Stones of Fate, Chronicler attempted to arrange a peace treaty with the Altrazin Empire in order to halt their attacks on Rothegrin and other cities, to which they refused. The Altrazin Empire spoke out to the party in order to discuss "peace", to which a few of the group's members travelled to a neutral ground in order to talk to the Empress and her entourage. Negotiations did not go favourably for either party, with the Altrazin Empire refusing to live peacefully with the surrounding nations and the select members of Obsessio Valle decisively declining the Empress' offer of "two months of peace". The members of Obsessio Valle even refused to return Captain Zary to her homeland, as it would mean her execution for failing her mission. Upon returning to their home, those who attended the negotiations relayed what had happened and figured out that the specific time of peace that was offered may have been related to how long the Altrazin Empire needed to ready their troops for an attack. Captain Zary remained conflicted about the decision of releasing her, despite her being freed from being "captive" of the Obsessio Valle party. Unsure of what to do with herself, she remains in Obsessio Valle to this day. - Around that time, Lead North discovered one of the effects of the lantern's magic was that his bodily fluids rapidly created assorted plants to grow when they came into contact with soil. In order to help the group gain more finances, he soon established a business for selling these plants under the name of Lead&Co. - Later on into the campaign, a while after Obsessio Valle's initial creation, Dr. Cain left the party in order to pursue his own goals, which appear to be unknown to the rest of the group. A short while after his absence, a newcomer would be introduced to the party in the form of Jason the Red (Arex), who had appeared in Nephia in very much the same method as the others, but at a mysteriously later date. Current Party State The members of the Sins of the Fallen party are currently making preparations for an attack from the Alreazin Empire, as well as building up Obsessio Valle in order to hold refugees that have escaped from the world of Kahaless due to an unknown planetary disaster.